


Let's Get This Bread

by ericsonclan



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted AU [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Bakery, Baking, F/F, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Minnie and James return from a mission to find Renata and Jesse busy baking.
Relationships: Jesse/James (Walking Dead: Suffer The Children), Renata/Minnie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730554
Kudos: 3





	Let's Get This Bread

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

“Are you sure calling in a favor from Jesse was a good idea?” Minnie asked James, leaping over to the next building as the pair traversed the city.

“Well, we didn’t really have much of a choice. All the other teams had their own missions to fulfill and we don’t know anyone else in the area. Besides, Jesse is… trustworthy,”

Minnie stopped on the ledge of the roof. “You paused,”

“Well, it’s not like I know him that well, but from what I’ve seen he doesn’t seem like a bad guy,”

“We’re talking about Renata’s life here, James. That’s not something I’m willing to risk,”

“Jesse is a proficient assassin. He’ll keep Renata safe; don’t worry,”

“Easier said than done,” Minnie reached back, pulling up her hood to cover her head. “Let’s get this over with so we can get back ASAP,”

“Agreed,”

\---

  
It was pitch black by the time they had fulfilled their mission and could head back to the bakery. Leaping down the side of the building, Minnie removed her hood before stepping forward and gently opening the door. James was right behind her. 

What greeted them was an unexpectedly charming sight. Renata was happily kneading dough, her face lightly dusted with flour. Jesse stepped out from the back room with his sleeves rolled up and his hair in a bun. “Alright, let’s make this bread,” His eyes lifted to see the pair of visitors to the shop. “Oh, you’re back. Would you like to join in?”

Both James and Minnie were too surprised to say anything. They’d expected Jesse to be sulking in the corner about being called in for babysitting duty, not joining in so readily.

Renata skipped forward, some sort of confection in her hand. “Minnie, try this!” Without waiting for a response, she popped the pastry into the taller girl’s mouth. 

Immediately, Minnie’s mouth was filled with some sort of sweet, creamy taste. She instinctively chewed and swallowed, her eyes widening at the taste. “That’s delicious. What is it?”

“My family’s cream puff recipe! I dyed the cream blue this time in honor of your eyes,” Renata reached up, swiping a bit of cream off the corner of Minnie’s lip and sticking her finger in her mouth. “I think this is my best batch yet!”

“There’s more?” Minnie felt her stomach twisting in hunger. She hadn’t eaten before the mission due to nerves. Now she was starving.

“Mhm!” Renata grabbed Minnie’s arm, leading her behind the counter. “Take as many as you like!”

Jesse had taken over kneading the bread. James slowly hovered a few feet from the counter, watching him intently. Jesse raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. “I don’t bite, you know,”

“I-I know,”

“Want to join in?”

“Sure,”

Jesse pulled out a fresh ball of dough, slapping it onto the counter beside him. “Flour up your hands, then you can get started,”

James made sure to apply flour to his hands liberally before picking up the dough. He watched Jesse’s movements with the dough, how easily he rocked it back and forth, thoroughly kneading it. “You seem to have some experience with this,”

“My mother used to enjoy making bread,”

“That’s nice,”

“One of the few good memories,” The words were said simply, as if Jesse couldn’t feel them anymore. “How about you? Any family recipes in your past?”

“My father was actually the cook in our family. He taught me plenty of recipes, though I don’t get to use them as often as I’d like,”

“We’ll have to try one out whenever we meet next,”

Jesse’s words caught James by surprise. Jesse seemed to notice the reaction, frowning slightly. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, it’s just… I figured you hated me,”

“You’d ask someone you think hates you to watch your partner’s girlfriend?”

“Perhaps hate is a strong word. Still, it’s not like our first meeting went that smoothly,”

Jesse chuckled. “It certainly was memorable; I’ll give you that. Still, just because our methods differ doesn’t mean we can’t get along. Who knows, maybe if we meet each other enough some of our thinking will rub off on each other,”

“Maybe,” James didn’t think his moral code would ever change, but he was glad to hear that Jesse wasn’t as staunchly opposed to his beliefs as he’d first thought. For now it was nice to spend some time doing something as simple and wholesome as making bread.

On the other side of the counter, Renata was sitting on top of the counter still trying to feed Minnie various sweets.

“Ren, please, I don’t think I can eat any more,” Minnie half-heartedly protested, smiling as Renata pushed a jelly tart toward her mouth.

“C’mon, just one more! You look so pretty when you eat!”

“What sort of a compliment is that?” Minnie still blushed at the words.

“Besides, then you taste even sweeter,” Renata murmured, leaning forward to catch Minnie’s lips. 

Minnie quickly pulled away, wincing internally at the hurt in Renata’s eyes. “Ren, I just… I can’t,”

Renata sat back, crossing her arms. “I know what you do. I’ve accepted it. And I’m already in danger, that much is clear from the constant parade of babysitters in the store. So what’s really holding you back?”

Minnie wasn’t sure. She wanted to give Renata a fair answer, but she couldn’t think of one. But the thought of going for this, of doing it for real, terrified her. Telling Renata that would probably only make things worse though.

Renata’s eyes softened as she saw the fear in Minerva’s eyes. She reached out to take Minnie’s hand in her own. “Hey, it’s OK. If you’re not ready, that’s fine. It doesn’t have to be official now. I can wait. Just… promise me you won’t close that door?”

Minnie squeezed Renata’s hand lightly in response. “I promise,”

“That’s all I need,” Renata hopped off the counter with a little grunt. “Now let’s get some real food in you. No more sweets; you need bread,”

“Alright then,” Minnie continued to hold onto Renata’s hand as she was led toward the back of the store. Passing by Jesse and James, Minnie caught her partner’s eye for a moment. They shared a secret smile. Who’d have thought when they came to this city that they’d find anything beyond the mission? Life sure could be surprising sometimes. 


End file.
